Bodil40
Martin Petrov (born ), better known online as Bodil40, is a Bulgarian YouTuber who plays a variety of games, though he is best known for his Minecraft, Agar.io, Who's Your Daddy, BTD 5, Asphalt 9, Tower Unite, and various other .io games, along with his try not to laugh challenges. Bodil's Gaming Bodil40 is a popular and active YouTuber mostly known for uploading gaming videos. He has over 1.9 million subscribers and is the winner on the first season of ZexyZek's minecraft game show The Showdown. His friends who he regularly play Minecraft with are ChocoTheChocobo, ghosteez, SimonHDS90, deadlox and xXSlyXx. On his gaming channel he has recorded with Mr360Games (Double), SimonHDS90 (Angry kid), ghosteez (The Hound), H20 (H20 Derilious), VanossGaming (Vanoss), DeadloxMC, GamingFelix, Crafand Basica Minecraft. Bodil has appeared on many different mini-games on all of the TeamCrafted channels such as Sphere PVP, his parkour maps, and Cops & Robbers. Three of Team Crafted's members, Deadlox, TrueMU, and Sky frequently played Bodil's parkour maps whenever they came out. He earned his fame from playing games that mostly consist of Tuber Simulator, BTD 5, Minecraft (with minigames and additional Minecraft maps) and most recently his agario (agar.io) videos, which he has over 108 episodes of at the moment. Other series include, and are not limited to, Skate 3, Brutal.io, BTD Battles, GTA5, LEGO Worlds, ROBLOX, Overwatch, Sonic, Tuber Simulator. Currently, Bodil40 livestreams certain series of games, including Uno with Friends, Quiplash and Quiplash 2, and more with his friends Crafting Vegeto, MidgetJake, GamingFelix, and several livestream moderators. Whenever someone donates to Bodil40, he and his friends have to survive through hearing exceptionally long donation sounds that are songs and special sound effects that are bass-boosted and severely loud. Ongoing Series *Modded Terraria /w Jake (originally was Vegeto) *Uno with Friends *Hello Neighbor (every major update) *Golf it *Bloons TD Battles/Bloons TD5 *Pewdiepie Simulator *Raft *Overwatch - Case Openings *Spinz.io *Asphalt 9 *Jackbox Games: mainly Quiplash and Quiplash 2 w/ CraftingVegeto *Roblox: Attack on Titan Edition, Fidget Spinner Jump Maps, etc. *Fortnite Currently Ended *Try not to laugh /w Crafting Vegeto *Who's your daddy? *Roblox Adventures *Minecraft Christmas Craft /w Crafting Vegeto *Terraria *UMapBro (Minecraft Map making on Deadlox's gaming server) *''Agar.io'' *Alot of IO games. *Epic Jump Maps (Creation/Completion) *DeckSplash Alpha *Minecraft? Trolling Habits Bodil's hobby while recording is "trolling". In Minecraft terms this means that you fool a person so that he can go into a bad situation and get killed/made fun of. He also goes around trolling his friends. He made en entire parkour map about trolling which he played along with Sky and Deadlox. He made montages on how he has trolled his friends often before they start a map. Mr360Games is a target for trolling and Bodil normally trolls him before every map that they do. He also loves to blow up stuff with TNT minecarts. This can be seen when he trolls many of his YouTuber friends with the scare mod. Trivia * Bodil announced in one of his live stream videos that he was actually 21 years old, which can be confirmed by his birth date (September 1994) * Bodil said in an older video that his name meant cactus in Bulgarian, though he said in an earlier video that the 40 part contributed to part of a Bulgarian word as well. The number 4 roughly translates to "ch" in Bulgarian, becoming Bodilcho. Though it is unknown why he chose this name because he never really talked about his name that much in depth. If you watch one of Bodil's first ever videos he uploaded in his channel, in the credits in the end he put down himself as bodilcho. * Bodil has a sister, and her name is Sanna. * He loves to wear sun glasses. * He also recently started streaming with CraftingVegeto (AKA Vegeto) * Bodil has said in a YouTube comment that he likes the song Machine Gun Blues by Social Distortion. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Bulgarian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers